


Ball Games

by Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura knows, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Matriarchal Society with a Flaw, Pidge in a Dress, Shiro Knows, Team Voltron To The Rescue, Wingman Lance (Voltron), alien customs, coalition ball, everyone knows except them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: On a matriarchal planet, Allura insists Pidge dress appropriately for the only other female on the team, but when the matriarch's son asks for Pidge's hand the team are forced to take drastic action, nudging Keith into acting on his feelings for her.





	Ball Games

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Well, welcome to my first foray into VLD fanfiction! I do have some others I wrote before this but I'm happier with this one so this is going up first! Delving into a new fandom is always nervewracking for me so I hope I've done it justice! Shout out to my daughter Rhi-Rhi, who dragged me into this fandom just as she did Mystic Messenger and Miraculous!
> 
> Hopefully, you'll enjoy this and I'll feel confident to post the other fluffy things I have!

‘Remind me why I’m doing this again.’Pidge grumbled as Allura brushed another knot out of her hair.

‘The Doyenne are a matriarchal society, and while you are below me in our command structure you are the original female paladin.That means a great deal to the Doyenne people.’

‘So…girls rule, boys drool?’Pidge asked.

Allura frowned at her reflection in the mirror Pidge sat at.‘I suppose if you want to put it like that.’

‘I like it.’Pidge shrugged.‘Even on Earth women are still fighting for equal rights.It’ll be nice to see the boot literally on the other foot for a change.’

‘You can’t wear your boots.’

‘Dammit.’Pidge muttered.

‘I have chosen an outfit for you that I don’t think even you could dislike.’Allura explained.‘You will have complete freedom of movement, and there is even a pouch for your bayard.’

‘Great.’Pidge said without feeling as Allura caught one side of her hair back with an ornate comb.‘But the guys have to do what I tell them tonight, right?’

Allura fought not to smile.‘That’s right.’

‘I’m seriously considering retiring here.’Pidge replied.

This time Allura smiled.‘There is only one thing on this planet that the males have rule over.’

‘I guess they had to give them something.’She shrugged.

‘What they gave them was the right to claim a mate.’

‘Ew.So the women have no choice?’Pidge wrinkled her nose.‘What kind of matriarchal society is that?’

‘It’s not quite that simple.’Allura said.‘A male may lay claim to a female if he is of the same social standing and it can only be refused if another male disputes it, claiming her as his own.’

‘Don’t tell me, testosterone takes over and they have to fight for it?’Pidge anticipated what she thought was the obvious answer.

‘If necessary.’Allura moved around before her and picked up a colour palette.

‘Whoa.’Pidge leant away.‘I didn’t agree to makeup.’

‘Just a touch to even your tone and emphasise your eyes.’Allura smiled slightly as she reached for Pidge’s glasses.‘And you won’t need these.’

‘But…’

‘No buts!You need to look as though you are my second in command.’She insisted.‘And to answer your question fully there is only a fight if either suitor doesn’t step down voluntarily.’

‘What if the suitor the woman doesn’t want wins?’Pidge asked as she closed her eyes against the large puff Allura was dusting her face with.‘What if she doesn’t want either of them?’

‘She has no choice.He has proven himself the more worthy of her, and therefore the more virile.’

‘Sounds really romantic.’

Allura chuckled.‘I didn’t have you pegged for a romantic, Pidge.’

She shrugged.‘A girl always dreams of finding someone her equal to share her life with, at least once.’

‘And have you dreamt of a certain someone?’Allura asked nonchalantly.

‘No!’Pidge said louder than she meant to, her cheeks flushing as her eyes flew open.‘No, I haven’t dreamt of anyone certain, I mean a certain someone, anyone.No, no one!’

‘It’s quite alright.’Allura patted her shoulder reassuringly.‘This is between us girls.’

‘There’s nothing between us girls because there’s nothing!’

‘If you say so.Eyes closed again.’

Pidge did as she was told, allowing Allura to add a small amount of shimmery powder on her lids.Finally she added a little colour to Pidge’s lips and stood back.‘There.All done.’

Pidge blinked a few times and looked at her reflection.‘That doesn’t look like me.’

‘It actually does.It looks like you if you made an effort.’

‘I look like I’m using a filter.’

‘Makeup is a sort of filter, I suppose.’Allura replied, teasing Pidge’s hair slightly at the back.‘But I think you look splendid, and all you need to do now is dress.’

‘Literally.’Pidge sighed, not looking forward to this whatsoever.

‘Relax, it’s not as bad as you think.’Allura chuckled as she brought over her gown.‘And I think you might catch a certain paladin’s eye today.’

‘Catch a what?No!I have no idea what you’re talking about!’Pidge said defensively.

‘Of course not.’Allura held the dress patiently as Pidge took off the robe she had made her wear so as not to mess up her hair.‘I am simply saying that I do not think you will fail to impress anyone, least of all Keith.’

‘Who mentioned Keith?I didn’t!’Pidge’s tone had risen to almost panic.

‘Pidge.’Allura said reassuringly.‘Keith may be blind to both your and his own feelings, I, however, am not.Were the two of you to realise you are in the same position then matters would be very different.Sometimes one party needs a little push.’

‘Keith’s feelings?’Pidge shook her head in confusion.‘Keith doesn’t have feelings for me.’

‘Yes, and I suppose I haven’t watched the way he protects you specifically in battle, or the way he will often find an excuse to stand or sit close beside you.And I definitely haven’t noticed how the two of you sit close together with a shared bowl of popcorn on movie night.’

Pidge blushed and looked down, feeling ashamed of herself at having been caught.She thought she’d been subtle.‘I like him.’She shrugged as she stepped into the dress.‘But I really don’t think he’d ever look at me the same, and why would he?We’re friends and this is probably some silly crush caused by a chemical imbalance or hormones, that’s all.’

‘Of course.’Allura forced her smile back down despite how amused she was, knowing that Keith did, indeed, feel exactly the same, while hoping today might give him a nudge.‘Well, there’s no shame in a crush, is there?Completely healthy, and your secret is safe with me.’

Pidge gave her a grateful smile before turning away.‘Thanks, Allura.It’s embarrassing, you know, suddenly having your feelings change for someone you know just looks at you as a friend, but it’s all part of growing up.I just have to metaphorically man up and carry on.’

‘Other than today when you definitely have to woman up.’Allura said as she pulled up her zip.‘And you very much look the part.’

Pidge looked at her reflection, wondering exactly when she had started to look like…that.She didn’t look like her, well, she did, but she looked more like Katie than Pidge.‘I guess being a girl for one day won’t be too bad.What’s the worst that could happen?’

 

‘Yeah, I am loving this look!’Lance had his hands on his hips, showing off his blue tunic over black pants with matching half cape.‘I look just like the dashing hero I am!’

‘We look like idiots.’Keith said in his own red ensemble as they followed their escorts to the ballroom in the royal palace of the Doyenne.Hunk and Shiro had gone ahead with Coran, Allura, and Pidge, leaving just the last two paladins to meet them there.

‘Nah, you look like an idiot, but that’s the hair.Me, I look stunning.’

Keith shook his head, knowing there was no arguing with Lance, or rather he shouldn’t at a coalition ball.

‘I’m looking forward to seeing what a planet where women rule has to offer.’

‘You’ll probably get a beatdown.’Keith side eyed him.

‘You’re just jealous that I’m rocking this and you’re not.’Lance stepped ahead of him and turned, grabbing a glass from a passing tray as he went.‘Later, mullet.’

Keith rolled his eyes and looked around the room.The place was definitely heavy on the female side, many of the humanoid aliens standing in small groups around each of the paladins who were already present, but he easily saw Allura through the crowd, tall and regal in a white gown with lilac trim, talking to the planet’s matriarch with several other similarly dressed women around her, and one man, standing close to her, much younger in age but dressed equally as regally.The crowd shifted slightly and he became aware of a smaller figure standing beside Allura on the side of the man, petite and elegant in a green gown, an embroidered corset style top with layers of green organza gathered at the front over a satin skirt, jewelled combs sparkling in her hair as she listened intently to whatever the matriarch was saying.Her brown hair caught the light, her stance confident despite her petite frame.There was a familiarity to her he couldn’t identify and he found his feet moving towards her of their own accord.

‘Ah, Keith.’Allura saw him first, beckoning him into the group.‘This is Zazatish, the matriarch of the Doyenne.Zazatish, this is Keith.’

Keith bowed his head respectfully, making sure he kept eye contact with the matriarch despite his eyes wanting to linger on the girl in the green dress.‘It’s an honour to meet you.’

‘And you.’Zazatish replied before continuing in her conversation with Allura.

Keith fell back a step, glancing around in the hope of somehow subtly getting a better look at the girl in green, and saw his opportunity as another serving bot passed with a tray of drinks.He stepped behind Allura and grabbed two before positioning himself beside the girl and offering her a glass.‘Would you like one?’He offered the glass, the young Doyenne man looking between two as the girl took the glass from him and flashed a smile.

‘Thanks, Keith.’She sniffed the glass before taking a sip.‘It’s not bad.Really fruity.’

Keith blinked twice as his brain caught up with his eyes.‘Pidge?’He uttered in shock.She looked stunning, no wonder he had been drawn to her, even though he hadn’t known it was her.

‘Of course it’s me.’She threw him a sideways smile.‘Who else would it be?’

‘You look…wow.’

‘Yeah, it sucks.’She leant into him with a grin, her cheeks flushing slightly at the expression he was giving her as he took her in.‘No photos, if Matt finds out I’ll never live it down.’

‘Paladin’s honour.’

‘Thanks.’

The young male Doyenne cleared his throat, reminding Pidge he was there, and she glanced between him and Keith.‘Sorry, where are my manners?Keith, this is Vunnaris, the matriarch’s son.Vunnaris, this is Keith.’

‘A pleasure.’Keith nodded to him as he took him in.

A little taller than Keith though more slender, Vunnaris had the regal features of his mother, including the clan markings along his jawbone, sharp violet eyes, and a wave of golden hair, the front of which held a small diadem.

‘The former paladin and now member of the Blade of Marmora.’

‘Actually, now things are more peaceful, Keith’s come back to us full time.’Pidge explained.‘Allura’s diplomatic duties are taking up a lot more of her time.’

‘And the Blade have a lot less to do thanks to Voltron.’He smiled at Pidge who blushed faintly before nudging him with her elbow.

‘Stop.’She laughed.‘It was a joint effort from everyone in the coalition.’

‘I agree with Keith.’Vunnaris turned his eyes back on her.‘Without the paladins, without yourself, there would have been no coalition to rally for this effort.We all owe you a great debt of gratitude, Mistress Pidge.’To Pidge’s surprise, and Keith’s astonishment, he took Pidge’s hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, making the small paladin blush from discomfort, shifting just enough that Keith noticed, knowing what it meant.

‘Pidge doesn’t like a fuss.’Keith stated as Vunnaris finally released her hand, Pidge quickly putting it and her other behind her back where she could wipe it on her dress.‘None of us do.We’re all just playing our parts, right?’

‘Right.’Pidge said quickly.‘Will you excuse me?’She gave an uncertain smile before backing away two steps and turning, heading towards where Hunk stood, mulling over what else to fit on his already piled up plate.

‘She is quite the picture of female strength and beauty.’Vunnaris stated.

‘Pidge?’Keith followed his eyes to where Pidge was explaining something to Hunk, who pulled a face at whatever it was.‘Yeah, she’s something special alright.’

‘And as she was merely a child when you became the paladins I suppose you feel very much like an older sibling?’

Keith turned back to him with an expression that showed how confused he was by that question.‘I feel protective of her, if that’s what you mean.’

‘Of course, what else?’Vunnaris smiled but for some reason it put Keith on edge, nerves biting at his stomach as this man continued to look at Pidge, Keith’s eyes tracking back to her automatically.‘She has no claim to her heart though.’

Keith’s head snapped around to glare at him.‘What does that mean?’

Vunnaris shrugged.‘She would make a fine mate.Strong, fierce, independent, immeasurably intelligent, and young enough to bear many children.’

‘Pidge isn’t…she’s not…what?’Keith said as his brain tried to make sense of what he had just heard.

‘I would like to lay claim to her.’Vunnaris stated with a finality that had Keith’s jaw flap a few times.

‘You can’t just do that!’Keith gasped.

‘Do what?’Allura asked, drawn by the sudden rise in volume from Keith.

‘Princess, I wish to lay claim to Pidge, as no one else has done so.’Vunnaris said simply.‘And I know you always try and follow the law of those in the coalition to the letter while in their realm.’

Allura’s eyes slipped to the desperate expression on Keith’s face, to the matriarch, who was looking at her son with surprised pride.‘You want to lay claim to Pidge?’

‘If no other lays claim to her within one sun cycle he is within his rights to do so, under our law.’The matriarch reminded them.

Allura looked pointedly at Keith.‘Perhaps someone else will lay claim to her, once they know there is a chance she shall not be available.’

‘Will you excuse me.’Keith said uncomfortably, turning without another word and heading across the room to where Lance was laughing with two Doyenne women.‘Hey, can I borrow Lance?Thanks.’He didn’t wait for an answer, instead he grabbed his arm and pulled him with him out into the gardens and far enough away from the building they wouldn’t be overheard.

‘Jeez, mullet, what’s the deal?’Lance straightened his tunic once they finally stopped.

‘I…’He sighed.‘I need your help.’

Lance laughed.‘Whoa, what?The great Keith Kogane needs my help?Let me think about it…maybe.’

‘This is serious!’Keith punched his shoulder.‘The matriarch’s son wants Pidge!’

‘Wants Pidge to what?’Lance asked as he rearranged his cape.

Keith grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.‘He.Wants.Pidge.He wants her.To be his whatever the equivalent of wife is on this stupid planet!’

‘Whoa, really?’Lance looked at him in surprise.‘That’s kinda funny, because we both know…’

Keith shook him.‘It’s not funny because if no one else wants her he can have her!’

‘Okay, chill out.’Lance pulled Keith’s hands from him and straightened himself again.‘I get it.You want me to claim Pidge so this guy can’t.No problem, she doesn’t look too bad, all dressed up.I’m happy to take one for the team and…’

Keith grabbed him again and pulled him in so close their noses almost touched.‘I want Pidge.’

‘Okay, you do it.I’ll be your wingman.’

‘No, Lance.’He sighed and let him go again, running his hand into his hair as he confessed aloud for the first time.‘I’m in love with Pidge.’

Lance laughed, then stopped, then laughed again, stopping once more when he saw how serious Keith was, how flushed his cheeks.‘Wait, you’re not kidding?You…and Pidge?’

‘There is no me and Pidge!That’s the problem!If there was a me and Pidge then this guy couldn’t get to her!’

‘So make there a you and Pidge.It’s not hard.’Lance crossed his arms.

‘I can’t do that!’Keith threw his arms in the air.‘If I could do that we wouldn’t be in this mess!’

‘Of course you can.’Lance rolled his eyes.‘It’s easyJust do what I do.Walk up to her, flatter her, offer her a drink, impress her with stories of your heroism…well, maybe not that.But talk to her, this is Pidge, man, she’ll listen.’

‘It can’t be that easy.’Keith shook his head.

Lance sighed and slung his arm around Keith’s shoulders, starting him walking back towards the ballroom.‘It can be, if you let it.What’s the problem?You like her, she likes you, you save her from some creepy dude she doesn’t really know and get the girl in the process, easy!’

Keith wondered why he had bothered, why he thought Lance was a good choice to turn to, but before he could delve too deep Lance drew him to a halt.‘You’re nervous, right?’

‘Well, yeah.’Keith said.

‘Okay, I have a plan, just go with it, alright?’

‘What plan?I know your plans, Lance, they don’t always go well!’Keith hissed.

‘Trust me, mullet, this one will.All you have to do is be ready to say you want Pidge as yours.’

‘How will I know when?’

‘You’ll know.’Lance slapped his shoulder.‘Just keep your eyes on Pidge!’

Keith watched as Lance rushed off towards Shiro, wondering what he had planned, before his eyes sought Pidge out once more, finding her still standing with Hunk, but Vunnaris was approaching her from across the room.Keith started towards Pidge, not knowing what he would do, just that he wanted to be nearer, aware of Lance still darting around the room, but when Pidge turned and made eye contact with him, offering a small smile, he stopped in his tracks.Damn, she was beautiful.Even in her armour she was beautiful.Even in her old sweater that was threadbare and patched, she was beautiful.He waved and she started forward, glancing toward Hunk, no doubt to excuse herself, before turning back to him.His smile grew as she approached, everything else around him seemed to fade out until there was only her.

Pidge wasn’t sure what had prompted her to head towards Keith, she didn’t have anything she needed to say to him, not that she wanted him to hear anyway, but she needed to be nearer, it was almost a subconscious thing with her of late, damn Allura for being right.She liked him, she had never felt this way about anyone before, and that scared her, but in a good way.It was new and exciting and terrifying, but it was Keith, and any time she got to spend with him she cherished.

But then, before she reached him, Keith’s smile fell as he noticed Vunnaris was there, cutting off her progress and putting himself between them.

‘Attention, good people of Doyenne!’He said loudly, all chatter and the music in the room ceasing a moment later, as Pidge looked around in confusion.‘I, Vunnaris, wish to make my intentions clear, to claim Pidge of the paladins of Voltron as my own.’

‘You what?’Pidge said loudly, but Vunnaris did not reply, rather the Matriarch stepped forward from where she still stood with Allura, whose eyes were wide and mouth slightly open.

‘As matriarch, I, Zazatish, acknowledge your claim.If any here disputes this and claims this woman as their own, let them speak now or give their blessings on this sacred union.’

‘Sacred union?’Pidge said again.‘What the quiznak is going on?’

‘I dispute it!’

Keith’s head shot around, knowing he himself was about to say something, but it was Lance who had spoken.He was now standing with Hunk and took a step forward confidently.

‘Yeah, I dispute it as well!’Hunk said quickly.

‘So do I!’Pidge’s head shot round to seek out the unmistakeable voice of Coran, all the way across the ballroom, waving his hand to be seen amongst the crowd.

‘I dispute it too.’Every eye turned on Shiro as he approached, stopping beside Keith close enough to nudge him.

‘I dispute it.’Keith said finally, realising this was the cue Lance had been talking about, and Pidge stepped to the side to see him.He was staring daggers at Vunnaris, his cheeks slightly flushed.

‘All of the paladins dispute it?’Zazatish asked as she reached her son.‘Is this to lead to a fight for the hand of one girl?’

‘I don’t know about the others,’ Lance said, ‘but I’ll stand down for Keith.He’s waaay more vicious than me.’

‘I’d step aside for Keith too.’Hunk smiled.‘He’s a good friend and I don’t want to stand in the way of his happiness.’

‘I third that.’Coran came forward.‘I wouldn’t want to go up against Keith in battle.He’s blood thirsty.Comes from his galran side, don’t you know.’

Keith facepalmed as Shiro’s hand came up to settle on his shoulder.‘Keith is like a brother to me, he’s greatly respected, a great warrior, and a loyal friend.For him I would stand aside.’

The matriarch looked between her son and Keith, waiting to see if either one would yield first, the silence over the room deafening.

‘Don’t I get a say in this?’Pidge asked.

‘In this matter, no.’The matriarch replied simply.‘Vunnaris, my son, yield or fight for her hand.’

Vunnaris drew himself up to his full height, looking from his mother, to Pidge, and finally to Keith.‘I…yield.’He said finally.‘We owe a great debt to the paladins of Voltron, and who am I to stand in the way of the happiness of two such heroes.’

Zazatish nodded her agreement, looking at her son proudly as though he had passed some kind of test, before turning her gaze on Keith where he still stood with Shiro’s hand on his shoulder.‘By the powers of our land, I pronounce Pidge and Keith as one.Come,’ she held her hand out towards him, ‘claim she who is yours.’

‘Kiss her.’Shiro murmured as he gave Keith a gentle push.

‘What?’Keith shot him a panicked look.

‘If you don’t Vunnaris could still have a chance to claim her.’Shiro shrugged.

‘Quiznak.’Keith muttered, starting off towards Pidge, swallowing heavily as he watched a blush rush up her chest to her cheeks as he approached.

Pidge’s heart was hammering in her chest as Keith stalked towards her, his strides confident and focused.She couldn’t fathom what had just happened, other than the team had stepped in to stop her having to bond or whatever with Vunnaris, but it was Keith who they had all stood down for, Keith who had claimed her, and he was looking at her in a way that made her stomach flutter and pulse race.Vunnaris and Zazatish stepped back, allowing space for the two paladins.

‘Keith.’Pidge said quietly as he reached her, but he didn’t reply, not with words.Instead he cupped her cheeks with his hands and lowered his lips to hers.Pidge assumed that at some point during their last battle she had died and everything else was just some sort of weird afterlife.Keith’s lips were soft and undemanding, the butterflies in her stomach taking flight and escaping to her every limb, making her tremble even as her eyes closed.

Keith felt as though every weight that had ever fallen on his shoulders had lifted, his heart light as he broke the kiss only to rest his forehead against hers, her small hands pressed to his chest.He looked at her as her eyes fluttered open, suddenly realising the room was applauding but not fully understanding why.He managed to summon a sideways smile, not at all displeased with either the situation or the fact she had kissed him back.‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to overstep…’He didn’t get to finish.She pushed up on her toes as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly, breaking apart once more when she needed to breathe.

‘I’m not sorry, at all.’She told him.‘Thanks for coming to my rescue.’

‘Any time.’He smiled and it made her heart even lighter.

Around them the ball recommenced without a word, music playing, people talking, drinking, and dancing, and the rest of the team approached, all smiling broadly.

‘Told you I could fix it.’Lance grinned proudly as Keith gathered Pidge close to his chest so he could rest his cheek on her hair, Pidge only too happy to oblige.

‘Yeah, okay you did good.’Keith agreed reluctantly.

‘The kiss was a nice touch.’Allura eyed them fondly.‘Added a really romantic element to it.’

‘I had to kiss her, to make sure it was finalised.’Keith said in confusion before looking to Shiro, who shrugged.

‘I may or may not have made that up to give you a little push.’

Keith laughed and shook his head.‘I’m not even mad.’

‘So, this means you two are a couple now?’Hunk asked and Pidge leant back to look up at Keith.

‘What do you say, Keith?’

‘I say yes, if you’ll have me.’

‘Stupid question.’She smiled shyly.

‘This is all well and good,’ Coran said as he finally reached them, ‘very romantic, just like old novels where the dashing hero saves the girl from a loveless marriage, but who’s going to tell Matt that Keith just married his little sister?’

‘He what?’Lance laughed loudly as Pidge’s eyes went wide.

‘Wait, married?’Keith glared at Allura, hoping she could clear matters up.‘I thought I was just, you know, like making my intentions clear!’

‘And what clearer way than to marry her.’Coran shrugged.‘It’s not a big deal.’

‘Considering you’re in love with each other, I would say this is possibly the best outcome.’Allura agreed.‘Shiro, would you join me?There’s something I need to ask the matriarch about.’

‘Of course.’He offered her his arm and left them, the other paladins excusing themselves.

Keith looked down at Pidge, who turned towards him, the shock still plain on her face.‘Are you really okay with this?With us, I mean?’He asked tentatively.

‘I’m more than okay with us.’She smiled.‘But the fact we’re married is kind of a shock.’

‘We do this at our own pace, no matter what just happened.’He assured her.‘No rush.’

‘No rush.’She nodded.‘You know, if I’d known all it took to get your attention was to wear a dress I’d have done it sooner.’

‘You got my attention long before that.’He kissed her softly.‘You’re really in love with me?’

‘Yeah, so, you’re in love with me.’She argued.

‘I am, I really am.’He agreed, bowing his head once more and claiming not only her lips but her heart as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was it! Let me know what you think, hitting me up in the comments is a good way to encourage me and also I'm an attention whore! I don't know if I could continue this one but I would be willing to give it a try if anyone wanted me to!


End file.
